Diminutive Ranma
by Kabia-Duelist
Summary: AU Another strange, but thoughtful idea of mine. Ranma and his father show up at the Tendo dojo, but this time it is different. Ranma has a new type of problem, one that it is very big but at the same time very small. Ranma X Akane
1. Here's Ranma?

**Diminutive Ranma**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**_

Ok, not much say without giving everything away. A new Ranma idea that I have been having for a while. I think it's very original since I never came across this idea before. If any has, please tell me!

Ranma X Akane

Also, I don't own Ranma ½, If I did I would never leave the manga and anime where it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Here's…. Ranma?!?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain kept falling down the ever lasting Nermia ward of Tokyo. It could be some what a wonder of why there is a weird pattern of weather that happens there. The residents there don't what causes it, but some do really wonder.

Over in another part of Nermia, a panda was walking along minding its own business. It wouldn't really seam unusual if it weren't for the fact that it was carrying two packs and looked like it was trying to find its way around. Continuing its way around every street, corner and alley before finally reaching its destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fiancé!" Three girls said at once.

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine, his name is Ranma Satome." The father said in eagerness.

"Is he cute?" The middle one asked with interest.

"Is he older than me?" The oldest asked off-handedly, "I hope he's older than me."

"Hey, don't we have a say in who we're supposed to marry?!" The youngest spoke up with a slight hint of annoyance.

"To answer your question, I never meet him." Soun added with a chuckle. Now Nabiki looked annoyed as well.

"Never met him?" She questioned him.

Soun chuckled again, "No, I haven't"

Before anyone could respond to his lame comment a loud knocking came on the door.

"Ah, it must be Genma and his son." Soun said as he rushed towards the front door, along with Nabiki tailing behind.

"I do hope he's older than me." Kasumi said as both she and Akane made their way to the door as well.

Just then both Soun and Nabiki ran back with scared looks on their faces. Out behind them a panda came out and set the two packs down. It the pulled out a piece of wood and started scribbling on it.

(Excuse me) Flip (Do you happened to have any hot water?)

Before anyone else could respond, Kasumi replied, "Why, yes of course Mr. Panda."

Just about nearly everyone else face faulted before Kasumi left to fetch some hot water. She then came back with the kettle from off the stove and gave it to the panda.

The panda then poured it over itself and all the Tendo's gasped in shock as the panda turned into a old man in his mid thirties with a white hanker chef tied to his head and wearing glasses.

"Sorry, but I'm Genma Satome." The man replied.

"Oh, Genma my friend, it has been a long time." Soun said as he hugged the other man.

"Yes it has." Replied Genma.

Soun stood back and was glancing around, "Genma, where is your son?" Soun asked with eagerness.

Before anyone could answer, a little voice came from one of the packs.

"Let me out! Stupid pops!"

Everyone gasped in shock as the pack was opened to reveal a 5 inch tall girl with red hair tied into a pigtail stepped out of the pack.

"I'm Ranma Satome, sorry about this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That's all I can say since I have had this idea for a long time. Never before have I came across an idea like this where Ranma is some how shrunk it a size of a few inches tall. Oh, by the way the word Diminutive means small, in this case extremely small. I know that the first chapter is short, but I find it that it fits this way since it pulls off at the right time for a cliffhanger. Please note that this one will take quite a while since I'm working on my other stories and that I keep having different ideas all the time as I try to write them out. Please Review and tell my what you think.

-


	2. small explanations, BIG expectations

**Diminutive Ranma**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**__ Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I not only put this story to the side for a while, but my dog ended up chewing the cord on my other computer so it took a while to grab what I was working on to this computer. So expect things to take a while. Anyway with that said, please enjoy the new chapter!**

Ranma X Akane

Also, I don't own Ranma ½, If I did I would never leave the manga and anime where it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: small explanations, BIG Expectations**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone just stared at what to appeared to be a young red pigtailed girl that was around 5" inch tall and was standing on top of a backpack. She had pulled herself out the pack and wasn't looking very happy at a certain old man.

"What's the big idea pops! I get knocked out by you and the next minute I find myself waking up in your stinkin' pack! You are just unbelievable! I told you that I'm not fit for marriage." The red pigtailed girl shouted as loud as she could, which was as loud as a loud whisper.

"Boy, the life of a martial artist is full of peril. You can take any experience and turn it into training."

Ranma scoffed in response, "Some training, first was that business at Jusenkyo, then the amazons and now this." Ranma then pointed to herself, "What was that deal with stealing that ancient artifact any way? Now because of your stupidity and stubbornness I'm now the size of a peanut!"

"A zucchini actually." Genma said thoughtfully. At least to him it was.

"Hey I don't need a lesson in agriculture!" Ranma swiftly spat back.

Genma was about to shout something when his friend spoke up.

"Genma, my dear friend, will please tell us what this is all about. Especially what has happened to you and your…… son?" Soun questioned his friend.

Genma let out a sigh and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Alright, it all started one fateful month ago in china. We were training when we came across a place known as Jusenkyo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Here sirs we come to famous training grounds of cursed springs, Jusenkyo." a tour guide held up the sign of the name. Ranma and Genma looked beyond, and saw poles of bamboo sticking up from springs in the ground._

"_Are you prepared Ranma?" Genma asked._

"_Aw man this place ain't near as bad as I thought it be."_

"_Oh sirs you are very strange ones, no?" The tour guide said "this place is a very dangerous. No one use it now because more than one hundred spring here, and each one have own tragedy happen there."_

"_Follow me Ranma!" Genma leaped onto a pole._

"_Right behind Ya'!"_

"_AH! Sirs what are you doing?!" the guide shouted, waving his arms. "I have not finished my tragic story! You can't go there!"_

"_I won't go easy on you Ranma!" Genma shouted from his pole._

"_That's just the way I like it!" Ranma from his yelled back._

_After that Genma leaped at Ranma. Ranma dodged and jumped off him. Regaining his balance, Genma landed safely on the other pole._

"_Please Sirs," the guide pleaded "Very bad you fall in spring!"_

_Ranma and Genma went at it again. Punching and dodging. This time Ranma hit his father into a spring. With a satisfied grin Ranma yelled,_

"_What's up? You done already?" _

_The surface of the water rippled and swirled. Then out popped a panda. The panda landed on one of the bamboo poles._

"_Ahhh!" Ranma shouted "Wha- what the hell is that?!"_

"_That one 'Shonmaoniichuan', spring of drowned panda." The guide held up a sign. _

"_Very tragic story about panda who drowned 2000 year ago. The legend say whoever fall in spring, take body of panda." _

"_Hey buddy!" Ranma said "you never said anything about that to us."_

_Ranma turned to his now 'panda' pop and gave a yell of surprise. His father rushed at him and knocked him down. Ranma flew towards a spring. He fell with a big splash. The guide ran to the waters edge. _

"_oh too bad, you fall in 'Nyannichuan', spring of drowned girl." The guide shook his head. "very tragic story about a girl who drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of drowned girl. Heh heh."_

_Ranma soon arouse from the water and instantly felt something was wrong. He reached down and opened his gi, only to find that he had two lumps there. He then screamed._

"_See, you now young girl."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence was all that was heard after Genma finished, when Nabiki spoke up.

"Ok, guess that explains why he's a girl." Nabiki said as she glanced at the 5" inch red head girl, "And what's this all about an ancient artifact and also what does that have to do with her size?"

Ranma snarl before speaking, "First, I'm a 'guy' not a girl! Second the artifact that pops stole was supposedly to be a so called 'charmer' that could make one invisible. Only to find out that it was 'cursed' instead!" Ranma shouted the last part out as loud as she could.

"Well it sort of makes you invisible." Nabiki smiled, "Being that small I would never expect what ever was coming."

Ranma huffed at this as she turned to face away.

"It all started after we came back from china and we were near the shores of Japan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ranma and Genma both in the cursed forms were walking along the shore line. Both were looking extremely exhausted as they both glanced around for some where to rest. At least that what Ranma was doing. Genma was glancing around the surrounding area until he made a simple gruff and was then running off._

"_Hey pops! I found a nice spot where we can...?" Ranma was saying just when she notice that her pops had run off, "Come back here old man!"_

_Genma was running ahead until he came towards an entrance to a temple. He looked twice before running inside. A few seconds later he came out running like a bat out of hell along with a brown package in his hands. Not far behind was a white looking ghost with a black Scythe chasing after him._

_Ranma was running towards where she last saw her pops when he came running out throwing the package into her hands and then running off. Ranma was knocked onto her feet when she felt the weight of the heavy package impacted on her. Before she make a curse or chase after him the ghost with the black scythe finally caught up. It cackled as it came closer._

"_Stealing the forbidden treasure are we, thief?" The ghost questioned._

_It was at least 6 and half feet tall, it's red glowing eyes seemed to pierce right through anything that it saw, it's body glowed bright white off the pale see through skin, and it also wore what looked like a ripped apart priest's clothes. _

"_W-w-what!? I didn't steal your stinkin'…." Ranma tried to say but was interrupted._

"_Silence! You thief will now will be taking your punishment, by having to bare the curse of the 'Ring of Diminutiveness' that you have so swiftly sought!"_

_Red stream of light started to burst out of the package and started to wrap around Ranma's body. The light kept getting brighter and brighter as it got near him. Ranma tried to move away but couldn't. Out of the package came a blue and gold ring that started to float in mid air. After hovering for a few seconds it came towards Ranma and swiftly clamped onto his right index finger._

_Ranma felt a little dizzy as a weird fell over her. The next thing she knew she fell face forward towards the ground._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next thing I knew when I woke up was that I was this size." Ranma snarled at the last part, "And to top it off, my pop didn't read the warning sign that was pasted right on the front door!"

"Mr. Satome how could you." Kasumi said with a hint of resentment.

"Satome! How could you have been so careless! The schools might never be joined now!" Soun shouted along with his head looking like a demon with an everlasting tongue.

Genma found himself cowering before his old friend.

"Soun, my good old friend. I'm sure that we could find a way for the boy to get back his size and back up to snuff to join the schools." Genma said as he tried to calm down his friend.

The demon headed Soun pondered on this for a while before resorting back to his old self.

"Hmm... we could find a way that we could work this out." Soun said bluntly before he continued, "Well, I guess your problem isn't so bad after all, here are my daughters pick any one that you like; she will be your fiancée."

"Akane would seem to be the wisest choice." Kasumi replied with a smile.

"Couldn't agree more." Nabiki respond with Kasumi as she patted Akane on the back.

"What!? You must be joking! Why would I be?" Akane asked both her sisters.

"Well, you both study martial arts and you both are the same age." Kasumi put obviously.

"And you hate boys right? Well you're in luck Akane that Ranma's half girl." Nabiki said with a fake smile.

"What!? Me marry him?! You have got to be joking!" Akane stated.

"Who hold on, what do you mean by that?!" Ranma shouted back.

"You're probably a pervert or something considering with your curse!" Akane huffily answered to her.

"Hey! I aint no pervert! You don't act feminine yourself! You're like a tomboy!" Ranma quarreled back.

"What?!" Akane questioned.

"You heard me, a tomboy with a capital T!" Ranma answered back.

Akane growled furiously as she grasped the nearest thing, which happened to be one of the plates and brought it down on Ranma. Nearly everyone realizing what the result might be if Ranma was hit by the plate with enough force they reacted.

Both Kasumi and Nabiki reach out and grasped both of Akane's hands which led to Akane dropping the plate she was holding.

"Akane stop! He's probably not as strong as you!" Kasumi replied as she continued to struggle to hold onto Akane's hand.

"I agree with Kasumi." Nabiki responded as well.

'_Besides, with him injured I would miss a golden opportunity.'_

After what seamed like minutes Akane finally snapped out of her somewhat trance. She glanced down at both her hands that her sister's were holding. She looked further to the floor where the broken plate laid.

'_I nearly hit him……..out of anger no less, especially when he's very….. small…'_

Akane suddenly felt really guilty. She quickly stood up standing over the table.

"I'm sorry." Akane said softly before turning away and ran out of the living room.

After what seamed like for ever finally everything settled down.

"Your……. daughter has a lot of spunk there Soun." Genma put openly.

"Yes… Kasumi, Nabiki! Could you take Ranma up to the guest room to where he will be staying?"

"Yes father." Both Nabiki and Kasumi answered.

Nabiki then glanced down at Ranma.

"Great, he's fainted." Nabiki replied bluntly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's eyes slowly opened as the bright light hit her. She felt something soft against her back along with something damp over her forehead. Acting out of instinct she quickly stood upward.

"Oh, she's awake."

Ranma recognized the voice belonging to the sister called Kasumi. She took a glimpse around the room finding it with only a few futons, a dresser and window ceil.

"Are you ok? Don't think too badly of Akane, She's a very sweet girl. She's just a little high spirited." Kasumi responded with her motherly tone.

"Oh great Kasumi, like that explains everything." Nabiki sarcastically replied, "Especially considering that he almost got clobbered."

Ranma took note of this and lightly sighed. She then took a quick whiff of her self and then held her nose.

"Um…. Do you know where that bathroom is?" Ranma questioned.

"It's down the stairway and take a right down the hallway till you reached all the way through the living room, lastly take another right till you reach the bathroom door." Kasumi answered, "Would you like one of us to take you there?"

Ranma shook her head, "No I think I can find my way."

With that said, she headed out the doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks!" Ranma grumbled as she tried to make her way towards the bathroom, "I mean, first was the stupid ring artifact, then havin' pops knocking me out only to find myself engaged to a tomboyish girl that could maybe kill me on the spot!"

She did have trouble reaching the bathroom after all. The stairs weren't too bad considering that she was going down not up, but the hallways were a little different. Some were very long and enormous till she found the living room at last. She then continued right through till she reached hallway and finally the bathroom doorway.

Ranma nearly cursed when she realized that opening the door was going to be very difficult. She was about to shout when she noticed that it was slightly opened in the corner, though it would be a tight fit.

Ranma sucked in her stomach and proceeded to squeeze through the tight opening. The wood chips from both the door and doorframe both brushed and scrapped her skin and clothes as she went though.

After what seemed like forever Ranma finally pushed through and stumbled forward. She rolled until she hit the side of the counter with a thud. She then stood up and brushed herself off and took one more look at the door.

"Next time I'm making sure that someone opens that door instead of trying to squeeze through, man that hurts." Ranma muttered.

She turned around and was about to continue on when she noticed that there was another door leading to the bath.

Ranma inwardly groaned, _'Why do people need so many doors?!'_

She then noticed that the door was opened a little bit more this time. After taking a quick breathe she rushed forward and pushed through the opening.

Surprisingly, she made it through with no difficulties at all.

But the landing was a different story all together.

Ranma found herself rolling forward very fast since that she ran this time instead of slowly working her way like last time.

She kept rolling forward until she hit a wall of tiles with her back against the floor and her facing the ceiling. She took notice that she was lucky that she didn't break anything during the process.

Ranma sighed with relief, "Well, it could have been worse."

As if on cue, a large figure rose out of the furo with a not too happy expression.

Ranma lightly yelped when she recognized the figure rising out the furo.

Akane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was scrubbing furiously as she was recalling tonight's events.

First was her father telling that one of them was to wed his friend's son, then was the arrival of the Satome's and finding about both Ranma and his father's curse. Then there was her sister's that not only push her off to marry the boy but also made that comment that he was perfect for her.

Akane huffed as she continued to scrub.

She then remembered of both Ranma's condition and words. She wanted to feel angry, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She almost ended up striking him back out of anger. If it weren't for her sisters stopping her, she would have, and who knows if he would've survived.

Akane sighed as she finished scrubbing and stepped into the furo.

Akane lightly moaned as the hot water came in contact with her skin, "I really need this."

She was relaxing in the furo when she heard a short thump against the side. She quickly got up to take a look. She quickly frowned when she saw who it was.

Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had quickly backed away in fright as Akane stepped out of the furo. She kept on backing up until she ended up against the wall, having both arms trying to shield herself.

Akane was about to give the peeping pervert a lesson when she noticed that Ranma was on the floor trying to brace herself for a hit like earlier.

She instantly felt really guilty from both before and now.

'_He thinks I'm going to hit him, and I was just about to….'_

She quickly grabbed her towel that was on the stool and wrapped it around her. She then bent over and carefully picked Ranma up and placed her in her right hand.

She took notice of the way that she was shaking from fright, making her feel even more responsible for the way she was responding.

'_Did I really hurt her….him that bad?'_

She carefully brought her right hand up till it was eye level with her own eyes.

"Ranma." Akane said quietly but firmly as she tried to get her attention since she hadn't responded yet.

No response.

"Ranma look at me."

Still nothing.

"Ranma look at me ok, I'm sorry from earlier." Akane said softly out loud.

Ranma for one had slowly started to regain control of herself. She slowly opened her eyes and two bright brown eyes greeted her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you so badly from the start." Akane started off, "Hi, I'm Akane. Do you want to be friends?"

Ranma for one was a little shocked and over whelmed. Here was a girl that earlier thought the worst of him now giving him not only a second chance but to be friend as well.

"Thank you Akane, I would gladly be your friend." Ranma happily replied.

"Ok, but if you give me any reason to think of other wise I'll….." Akane left the threat unsaid.

Ranma silently gulped, "Don't worry about that."

"Ok then." Akane responded back.

Akane then set Ranma back onto the floor and was about to walk away when Ranma spoke up.

"Um.. could you help me up to the furo or something?" She asked.

Akane turned around back and was about to say something when she took in the whole situation. After a split second she mental slapped herself.

'_Of course! How could I be so stupid! He can't even reach into the furo on his own! Looks like we'll need some one to help him every time he needs to use the bath or some very close to it.'_

Akane once again reached down and picked Ranma up. She then brought her and gentle set her on the side of the furo.

"Thanks for that-t-tt-t-t!" Ranma was saying, before she slipped on the slick side and slide right into the furo.

Akane waited for him to come back up. After a few moments he still didn't rise, she ended up getting a little worried.

"Oh great." Akane muttered as she reached into the furo and quickly pulled Ranma right out of the warm water and set him once again on the side, this time not so close to the water's edge.

Ranma was soaking wet from head to toe and coughing up water as he was taking in deep breathes. His clothes were also soaked.

"Thanks for that." He said as continued to catch his breath.

"Just great. Looks like some is going to have to watch you during your bath just to make sure you don't drown." Akane said sarcastically, "You can swim right?"

"Yes I can, but I was caught by surprise that's all."

Akane glanced all around the furo for a place he could bath without the possibility of drowning.

"Looks like you might have to wait till we make something for your unusual size." Akane noted as she reached over to one of tubs and pulled out a wash cloth.

She then slowly wrapped the cloth around Ranma. The cloth was hardly anything, but for Ranma it was the perfect towel to wrap around him.

"I feel like a babysitter." Akane muttered.

Ranma lightly snorted, "Yeah, try to picture my situation, stuck in a very small body, in a strange world that you used to know."

Akane slowly shook her head, "No, I couldn't picture being stuck like that."

"I thought so…… um could you give me a lift to me n' pops room? I had a very hard time getting here and I nearly killed myself just comin' through the doorway." Ranma asked.

"Sure." Akane said with a smile.

Akane once again picked up Ranma and set off to the bed rooms.

After a few minutes she made her way all the way through both the living room and up the stairs right in front of the guest room.

"Night Ranma." Akane said as she set him down.

"Yeah, you too." Ranma replied.

With that he walked right through the opened doorway and inside.

Akane took in a big breath before turning around and heading to her room while thinking about the new boy that just came into her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, finally! I was stuck on this one for quite a while. There was one part that I wasn't really sure how to do till finally I made up my mind. I figure that most of everyone is in character, but at the same time not. Especially considering that Ranma is stuck with a very difficult circumstance.

Please tell me what you think, although it might be a little while considering the computer I'm 'Now' using is slower.


	3. small and BIG beginnings

**Diminutive Ranma**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**__ Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Another chapter done. I finally had the new cord for my laptop come in. So things should hopefully be coming in faster. Anyways, please enjoy.**

Ranma X Akane

Also, I don't own Ranma ½, If I did I would never leave the manga and anime where it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: small and BIG beginnings**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly as it came over Akane's bedroom window. It shined right through until it hit both her bed and body. It slowly, ever so slowly made it's way until it reach her face, kind of tickling her skin.

Akane slowly opened her eyes as the morning rays hit her in the eyes. She slowly took in everything. Her bed room wall, door, bed, Ranma…… wait! Ranma!

Akane quickly stood up and looked once more. Sure enough, Ranma was sleeping right there on her pillow.

'_Why….why.. that pervert! He snuck into my bed!'_

With that thought in mind Akane gave a really big yell. One that might have ended up waking the dead itself.

Fortunately for Ranma he woke up, just in time to see a really pissed off Akane.

'_Oh crap!'_

With no more of a thought, Ranma jumped off the bed and out through the door.

"Ranma! Come back here!" Akane angrily shouted as she ran after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Nabiki! You look fine at the crack of dawn." Kasumi said with her happy smile.

Nabiki for one was to disagree.

"Yeah Kasumi, I feel great and all that." Nabiki sarcastically said as brushed her hand through her hair along with a toothbrush dangling in her mouth.

Unexpectedly for everyone at this time in the morning there was a crash heard from the stairs. Before anyone could guess or see who it was, a small red blur ran right by the kitchen opening.

"Oh, my. Was that Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"It has to be, what else wears red that small?" Nabiki plainly pointed out, "Sure runs fast for a little guy though."

All of a sudden Akane showed up running not far behind and ran past both Kasumi and Nabiki, yelling as she went.

"Oh, my. Was that Akane as well?" Kasumi questioned.

"Yeah it's sis alright." Nabiki said as she glanced out the door way, "Looks like Ranma got on Akane's bad side this morning. I better go save him then." Nabiki replied with little interest.

"Now that both Ranma and Akane are up, I'd better hurry and finish breakfast." Kasumi said as she smiled as. With that she walked back into the kitchen.

Akane was pissed, really pissed. Here was a boy that she meet just yesterday and he was already in her bed! If she was going to have a say in it she wouldn't care how hard she pounded him now. Well, maybe make him feel where it hurts.

"It's not my fault, I swear!" Ranma shouted as he continued to run down the hallway.

"Ranma, come take your medicine like a man!" Akane yelled as she was in hot pursuit.

Ranma was scared, no make that terrified. He first meets a girl that for once could defiantly beat him up, if not for good. He then eventually makes friends with her thinking that at least he would live another day, only to find himself in her room with her screaming at him.

He could have sworn that he felt like he had been moved somehow last night.

Ranma continued to run until he almost made it to the family room door. He was just about to enter it when the door suddenly swung wide open, thus pinning Ranma thankfully very lightly against the wall, but still giving no room to move.

Genma walked right through while in his panda form as he walked through the hallway. Just as he went off to the dojo Akane finally showed up.

"Where did that jerk go?" Akane said angrily out loud.

As if on cue, the door lightly swung back to its original position and hence revealing Ranma's location.

Before Ranma could respond Akane had stepped forward and lightly pinned him against the wall. Ranma soon found it a little hard to breathe.

"W-w-ait wait-wait! It's not what you think!" Ranma called out as he was spread out against the wall.

"No, you listen! I can't believe that a person I just meet, a boy for that matter, had snuck into my room and got in my bed for goodness sakes! Tell me what should I think of you!" Akane angrily responded while continuing to keep a very good grip on him, "I trusted you!"

Ranma tried to answer but some reason couldn't. He then suddenly realized that his air was starting to be blocked off. Plus how can he explain to her that he was innocent along with her believing him?

"My sis, you better lighten your grip on him before he passes out." Nabiki commented as she came right behind Akane.

Akane took a good look at her right hand that was gripping Ranma. Sure enough she was holding him a little too tight. Akane quickly lighten her grip, in which Ranma coughed as he tried to breathe.

Akane suddenly felt really at fault as she did last night, but was quickly replaced with the anger of finding him in her bed.

"Oh, by the way sis, from your shouting you said that Ranma snuck in your bed?" Nabiki lightly issued.

Akane nodded in response.

Nabiki smirked, "Well for a small price of 300 yen I'll tell you what I saw last night."

Akane inwardly groaned, "Nabiki!"

"Alright, fine. I just do just this one for free." Nabiki replied before she continued, "Anyway, last night I was just about to head downstairs to get a drink when I saw that some one else was already up. I noticed that it was Genma, along with what looked like a very small blanket. He quickly went inside your room and then left. After he left I took a quick look and saw Ranma laying on your pillow." Nabiki said casually as she finished.

Akane gave a confused look on her face. Nabiki outwardly groaned as her sister didn't put two and two together.

"In other words, Genma set up Ranma to be in your room. I would find it really hard from some one like Ranma to be able to open your closed door and some how be able to climb onto your bed." Nabiki put obviously.

Akane slowly put Nabiki's words together just as Nabiki finished.

'_Ranma didn't sneak in my room at all…… he was completely asleep.'_

Akane never once heard of Nabiki ever lying before. Sure she sometimes would bent the truth where it didn't give everything, but some reason she completely believed her sister. Akane slowly let her grip go, thus letting Ranma to fall to the floor.

She watched as Ranma fell to the floor and waited for him to respond back. Ranma didn't even move at all. Akane felt really scared as she put her hand forth and gentle shook him.

"Ranma?" Akane quietly asked as she continued to shake him.

After what seemed like minutes Ranma finally started to make a little movement. He shook his head as he tried to stand up.

"Uhh….. did anyone catch the number of that truck?" Ranma asked out of nowhere, especially considering that he just passed out and that his head hurt.

After Ranma was finally getting awake, Akane quickly stood up and ran off. Ranma took a quick look around and noticed that Akane wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Akane go? I thought she was going to beat the crap out of me." Ranma pointed out loud.

"She was." Nabiki spoke up, "But I managed to straiten it out."

Ranma looked up, "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"If you're wondering, I'm putting this on your tab." Nabiki said with a devious smile.

"Tab!?" Ranma shouted.

"Yes, money wise. Right now you owe me about over 300 yen. That counts for last night and today for saving your behind. I'll talk to you of how and when you can pay off your dept." Nabiki finished just as she walked away, thus leaving a confused Ranma behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma had just made it to the breakfast table when he heard someone shouting right behind him.

"Genma-no-baka!" Akane shouted just as she ran around the corner and right up to Genma.

With no hesitation, Akane tossed Genma off the walkway and strait into the pond.

"And that's for setting up Ranma last night!" Akane angrily yelled as Genma landed in the pond.

She then walked inside and strait to the table. She quickly sat down and started eating.

Ranma had watched the entire thing, "Wow, pops must be really slippin' if he let a girl catch him off guard like that."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothin'." Ranma quickly said as he made his way to the table.

Ranma ran all the way until he reached the one of the table legs. He then glanced up and outwardly groaned that it would be impossible to reach.

He was about to try to grab the table leg to climb up when Akane stepped over to pick up Ranma and gently set him next to his food.

"Thanks." Ranma lightly said before digging into his food.

Soun was about to say something at this when he caught the glance of his youngest daughter, that in which he didn't dare speak.

Genma at this point came in and grabbed himself his morning tea and splashed it on himself. Of course, not before quietly groaning at the scolding heat as it came in contact with his skin.

Soon Kasumi joined the table as well and started eating her own food.

It was about a few minutes into the meal when Ranma all of a sudden dropped the food that he had in his hands.

"Something wrong Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Not really, I mean, it's the first time I felt really full. When I always ate on the road I never had enough to eat. Now, I can't eat anymore." Ranma stated as he sat down.

"Then hand it over here boy." Genma said as he snatched Ranma's plate.

"Hey! I never said I was finished with that!" Ranma shouted as he ran across the table.

Before Ranma could have reached his pop, Akane had whacked Genma on the back of the head.

"Mr. Satome, that was your 'son's' food. I don't think that stealing it a way from him while in his condition is going to be any good." Akane pointed out as she yanked the plate away and set it back down in the middle of the table, "Especially considering that you put him in 'my' room."

With that no one else spoke or made a sound for the rest of meal, save for Mr. Satome's muttering or grunting of both the aftermath of being thrown in the pond and being smacked on the head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do ya mean that I have ta go to school?!" Ranma questioned.

"Well, we are going to be staying a while." Genma stated as he stood over his son.

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?! Who died and made you boss?!" Ranma angrily shouted.

"Son, if you're going to be training at the dojo, you will at least need an education." Soun pointed out.

Ranma huffed in response to this and turned away. He didn't get very far when Genma reached forward and picked him up.

Before Ranma could have responded both Nabiki and Akane came out from the breakfast table was heading out.

"Here." Genma said as he pushed Ranma onto Akane's hands.

"What?" Akane started to ask just before he father started pushing her out the door.

"Now, now Akane. You best head off to school. Also make sure your fiancé gets there as well." Soun said as he gentle pushed her onwards.

Akane was about to say something else when she noticed that Nabiki had already taken off. She then growled before taking off after her, along with Ranma in her hands.

Both Genma and Soun watched as the teens ran off.

"I'm guessing the night plan didn't go out as planned Satome." Soun stated as he continued to watch until the Akane vanished from sight.

Genma just nodded his head in response.

Akane ran as she held Ranma in her hands, while trying to catch up with Nabiki. Ranma for one didn't like the situation, but didn't say anything as he was holding on for dear life since falling could mean his death bed.

"Nabiki!" Akane called out when she finally caught up with Nabiki.

"Yes sis?" Nabiki vacantly replied back.

Akane bent over as she tried to catch her breath.

"I….. thought we were….. going to walked……together today." Akane said as she continued to breathe real heavily.

"Now, now Akane, you need to walk your fiancé to school since he needs to know where it is at least." Nabiki said with a slight smile.

"Then why don't you take him then?" Akane asked.

"But he's your fiancé, and it should be you that shows him around." Nabiki waved her off neatly and ran ahead right before Akane could have responded.

Akane sighed as she watched her sister run off ahead of her.

"Um.. your goin' to be late." Ranma pointed out.

Akane blinked as she glanced down and saw Ranma with an annoyed look on his face. She then lightly groaned as she picked him up.

"You are going to be staying right here." Akane said as she set Ranma onto her school bag, "Until we reach the classroom."

Without awaiting a reply, Akane quickly ran off.

In no time they both soon reached the school gates. Akane quickly ran forward as she came closer to the school grounds. In which Ranma lost his balance and fell right into the school bag.

"Hate boys, hate boys…" Akane muttered under her breathe as she entered into the schools grounds.

As Akane had just came into the school yard, a ton of boys were waiting for her. Each and every one of them came at her.

Akane punch the first one out as the boy came within range, she then tripped the next one as another schoolboy tried to sneak up behind her. As the guy went down she swung her book bag to knock a whole group away from her as she continued.

In a matter of minutes she finally knocked the last one down and out cold. She breathed really heavy as she regained herself.

"You would think….. they would for once…… give it a rest." Akane said between breathes.

Out of no where a red rose came shooting out towards Akane. In which she automatically caught it and groaned when she noticed who it was from.

"At earthly happy is the rose distilled, then that twittering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessingness." Said a male voice from behind one of the tree's in the yard. He then came out behind the tree, carrying a bokken and wearing a dark blue samurai uniform.

"These…… weaklings…. such a….." The samurai guy was about to finish before he was cut off.

"Sorry, Kuno, but I'm late for class!" Akane shouted as she swung her book bag forward, thus knocking out Kuno.

She had rushed forward towards the doors when she felt her book bag moving. Out came Ranma as he grasped the sides of the inner zipper of the bag.

"Ow! What do you got in here? A ton of bricks?!" Ranma shouted in annoyance as he was at least waist high out.

Akane was about to yell back at him when she remembered that she was going to be late. She then ran into the building, in which Ranma felt himself fall right back into the bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane sighed as she was sitting down at her desk while the teacher was doing roll call. She felt a little bored as she waited for the lessons to start.

"Ranma Satome?" The teacher finally called out.

Akane glanced up at this point.

"Ranma Satome?" The teacher called out again, "Is Ranma Satome here?"

No response.

Akane mentally slapped herself for not pulling out Ranma before the class had started. She was in such a big hurry to get to class on time, that she forgot to have Ranma out and ready for class.

"Since Ranma Satome is not here, we'll start on with the lesson." The teacher said as he started to write on the chalkboard.

Akane started to take notes on the board as the teacher wrote them down.

'_I should let Ranma out later after class is over, since it might cause a ruckus if I did it right now.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the time for lunch came and everyone was out and about. Akane walked past the group of students as she looked for a quiet place to eat lunch. She then all of a sudden felt her bag start to shake.

"Quiet! Unless you want to be seen like this!" Akane whispered to the bag as she hurried off behind one of the school ground trees.

Everyone with in hearing distance face faulted at the sight of Akane talking to her book bag.

Akane quickly sat down. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching before she opened her bag and let Ranma out.

Ranma gasp as he stumbled out of the bag.

"You…. so need……. to have some…… air holes….. in there…." Ranma said as he tried to catch his breath.

Akane was about to comment, but decided to let it pass. She reached in and pulled out the lunch that Kasumi made. She was about to start eating when she noticed that Ranma was staring at her food.

"What?" Akane asked.

Ranma slightly blushed, "It's just that…. um…. I didn't have time to get myself a lunch…."

Akane pulled out a small plate with rice and a few pickles and then set it right next to Ranma.

"Here."

Ranma hesitated a little, but he then started to eat away. Akane then reached into her lunch and started to eat as well.

Both were eating away, when Ranma brought up a question.

"Hey Akane, what was that all about anyway?" Ranma asked with interest just before taking another bite.

Akane blinked at this, "What was all about?"

Ranma slapped himself in the face before he continued, "This mornin', when I was trapped in your school bag. What was all that fightin' about?"

Akane face dropped into a frown, "It was in the beginning of the semester, when Kuno made this really stupid speech."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure. If you wish to take Akane out, you must defeat her in combat!" Kuno shouted over the stage with a 'Furinkan HS Speech Contest' banner hanging over head._

"_I Tatewaki Kuno will not permit no other terms!" Kuno continued to shout over the intercom, "Now, am I making myself absolutely clear?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma just stared at Akane, "You mean you fight with Kuno every mornin'?!"

Akane nodded, "And for some reason, I always win." Akane replied back, "Somehow."

"Well, a lot of times when a guy fights with a girl…. he….. ah…. lets her win." Ranma obviously replied.

Akane slightly growled at this, "Hey! I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you!"

"Like how would I then?" Ranma asked with curiosity.

Akane was about to say something right back, but then stopped. She took in a while before responding.

"I don't know. If you were your regular size, I would probably have you spar with me." Akane finally replied.

Ranma turned away, "Even if I was, I still don't fight girls."

"You're such a jerk sometimes." Akane pointed out as she finished the last bit of her lunch.

Before Ranma responded, the callings for coming back to class were in session.

"Oh, great." Akane said as she gathered her belongings, "Here."

Akane picked up Ranma and set him right back in the bag, along with her lunch. She then stood up from behind the tree and ran quickly inside.

Ranma leaned against the side of the bag as he felt it shift.

'_At least I don't have to do any school work today.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, to answer a question for the last chapter, Akane did in fact grabbed a towel to wrap herself with. I thought I had Ranma described with clothes since I didn't describe him changing yet. Ranma didn't wash himself since he nearly drowned in the bathtub.

If anyone's interested, I have a few links on my profile that links to some Ranma fan fics that aren't on fan fiction .net and a link that has some basic information on the Tendo floor plans, character's height, etc.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And please keep reviewing.

-----------


	4. BIG talk, small conversation

Diminutive Ranma

**Diminutive Ranma**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**__ Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Sorry that this took so long! Anyway, I hope that the people who have been reading my stuff still come to see it. Enjoy!**

Ranma X Akane

Also, I don't own Ranma ½, If I did I would never leave the manga and anime where it was.

--

**Chapter 4: BIG talk, small conversation**

--

The bell chimed as students started heading out of classes as the school day was coming to an end. Most of the students were already gone by the time Akane finally reached the front school gate. She then quickly glanced around and made sure that no one was looking. After making sure the coast was clear she pulled Ranma out of her bag and gently set him on her left shoulder.

She took a big breathe of fresh air just before heading outside the school yard. She then turned the corner and started to head for her home. Neither Ranma nor Akane spoke as they marched on.

Akane was in deep thought, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she walked down the street. She was just near the end of the block when she felt something bump her right leg.

She instantly felt herself fall forward and quickly braced herself for the impact with both hands stretched outward.

Within seconds she finally reached the ground and was able to absorb the impact. She then forced herself to a sitting position and then glanced at her slightly red hands.

She was slightly wincing as she examined her hands when she remembered Ranma.

"You okay Ranma?" Akane whispered as she glanced at her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ranma answered back a little nervously as he was holding onto Akane's sleeve for dear life. Also despite the fact it would've been only a simple fall for some one of Akane's size, for Ranma it could mean big trouble.

Akane quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She then set Ranma right back onto her left shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Akane sadly replied as she lifted her school bag onto her right shoulder.

"It's alright." Ranma responded back, "What were you distracted by?"

"I was just thinking." Akane replied back as she continued down the street.

"Thinkin'?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded.

"About what?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing really." Akane answered back, "I was just thinking about some of the stuff in class and I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

Ranma slightly nodded at this.

"Maybe I should get a shirt with a pocket." Akane suggested.

Ranma thought about that one.

"Maybe." He answered back.

--

Kasumi was humming a motherly tune while she washed the dishes in the sink. She was half way through when Akane with Ranma sitting on her shoulder were coming down through the hallway. They were near the doorway when Nabiki popped out from around the corner.

"Showing the grand tour for your fiancé?" Nabiki asked casually.

Akane sighed heavily at this.

"Nabiki, he is not my fiancé. That was our father's idea, remember?" Akane replied as she tried to get by as she didn't want to deal with talking to her sister about it, though Nabiki just stood her ground.

Ranma was slightly getting nervous for he didn't want to have another near death experience by accident between the two sisters.

"Umm.. could you let me down, Akane?" Ranma asked as he decided that he didn't want to be in the middle of the conversation.

Akane was about to ask why when she noticed he was looking slightly nervous.

"Sure." Akane replied as she quickly let Ranma down and watched him run of towards the dojo.

"Now sis, I have some questions for you." Nabiki said as she lightly dragged Akane to talk to her in private.

--

The sky started to show it was turning night time as the light slowly faded away from the window seal. Both Ranma and his father were meditating upside down in the middle of the dojo, both appearing to be in deep thought.

At least from a distance it would seem that way, if it weren't for the fact that their mouths were moving.

"So how was your first day, boy?" Genma asked plainly as he continued to stare ahead.

"Don't want to talk about." Ranma replied bluntly as he wanted to avoid conversation.

"I just asked how was it." Genma counter back wanting to know more.

"Just drop it." Ranma responded back, still not wanting to talk.

With that Genma was up and standing over him.

"Foolish boy!" Genma cried out as he flipped Ranma right side up with little effort.

"Haven't I taught you any respect for your elders?" Genma yelled out loud.

This made Ranma stand up.

"Some respect! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be cursed and stuck like this!" Ranma spat as he pointed to himself.

"The path of a true martial artist is full of peril! And despite that you can turn any experience into training!" Genma recalled from memory as he stood up tall with both his arms folded across.

"Then experience this!" Ranma answered back as he knocked the pail over that was near by him.

Or at least tried to for the pail didn't even move an inch.

Frustrated, Ranma turned and started to head out of the dojo.

"Ranma! Get back her……" Genma was starting to say as he was about to go after him, but instead slipped forward and found himself completely all wet.

Few seconds later an angry looking panda stood up from the wet dojo floor. Along side of it was an empty pail on its side among the wet floorboards.

The panda gave a few growls as it looked around, but to its disappointment, Ranma had already left the area.

--

"So tell me, what do you think of your fiancé?" Nabiki kept on prying her sister as she was stretching on the bed.

"Nabiki, how many times do I have to tell you? He's not my fiancé, no matter who says it. He's just a friend." Akane replied as she was trying to focus on her homework.

"Boyfriend then." Nabiki said with a slight smirk.

"Nabiki!" Akane slightly shouted as she turned towards her sister, "He's a boy and a friend, but he's not my boyfriend."

Nabiki just continued to grin as she continued her stretching. Her younger sister was sometimes just too easy to read and get to talk.

"Do you like him?" Nabiki asked.

Akane felt herself slightly blush, "Well, he seems to be a nice guy, regardless of the incident this morning when I mistaken him for climbing into my bed."

Nabiki slightly raised an eyebrow as she came to a halt.

"So you're saying that you like him?"

"No, I …. um…" Akane was lost for words as she was trying to come up with an answer for her sister.

Nabiki took note of Akane's blushing, "Looks like you do."

Akane tried to shake off her blushing as she got ready to answer her sister.

"No, it's just that he's the first guy my age that hasn't tried to beat me for a date." Akane responded back.

"And that makes you blush?" Nabiki pointed out.

"Um…. I guess….." Akane sighed as she bended her head downward, already knowing what might be coming next.

Nabiki was really grinning at this point.

"Well sis, how much should I charge you for this to be quite?" Nabiki plainly pointed out as she pulled out a pen and pad.

--

Genma grumbled in his inhuman complaining of a panda voice as he walked down the hall heading strait for the bathroom. He pushed the sliding door open and stepped inside.

He started heading for the furo when he noticed that there was a towel wrapped up on the edge with a note that said 'Do not fill!' pasted on it.

He then headed for the sink and stopped when he saw two more notes pasted on the faucet saying 'Do not turn!', 'Do not twist!'.

Just then Kasumi was walking by with a basket of laundry when she noticed Mr. Satome was stating in the middle of the bathroom.

She then noticed him staring at the faucet.

"I'm so sorry, were getting that fixed soon." She replied.

After she continued down the hallway Genma finally sighed in defeat.

--

Finally this chapter is done! I'm sorry that it that it took so long to get this out, but I've had some problems with the computer I had for months, and the fact that I couldn't get a computer with Microsoft word or any regular writing program.

Anyway, I'm a bit proud having finally finishing this piece done. There were a few places that I was stuck, though now I'm just glad that it's done. It might be a while before the next chapter comes out. I hope people will still come around to read it.


End file.
